Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marking products and, more particularly, marking fabric carrying cases for electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
Embroidery or ink has been used for marking fabric items for many years. For example, it is common for garments to be marked with an owner's initials using embroider or ink. Conventionally, such marking is done with an ink printing or stamping process or with an embroidery process. Although embroidery or conventional ink printing and stamping is useful for many situations, such techniques can be inadequate for marking other items. For example, conventional marking techniques may not be able to offer sufficient accuracy and precision. Thus, there is a need for improved marking techniques.